


What you need VS What you want

by belonginthedark



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belonginthedark/pseuds/belonginthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Ryan have sex, nothing more to it than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you need VS What you want

**Author's Note:**

> This was also the first ever OZ slash I wrote so forgive me for some (probably) poor writing.

Ryan's green eyes drifted down til his eyelashes lay on his cheeks, hands in his pants idly stroking his semi-hard cock. He was crammed in the small space between the dryers with Chris Keller, icy blue eyes burning into him with fiery intensity…. Keller was smart at getting what he wanted, that Ryan already knew and he was trying to get into Ryan's head, at least it had seemed like that, now it seemed Keller wanted in something else entirely. The stupid tricks that worked on Sister Pete wouldn't work on him and he wasn't a fag for sure. Coupla times in here he was tempted to push someone's face down into the pillow and fill their ass with seed, sure….but that was different, aching to feel muscle squeezing his cock, no mutual pleasure or foreplay. Keller's eyes said that he wanted the home run, full nine yards and all that crap. Real sex, he wanted to touch and feel and sweat and breathe and feel Ryan's teeth rent his shoulder with lust.

Ryan was starting to crack under the pressure, his cock had started to feel like it was coming out of the top of his jeans, there was undeniable power in Keller's seductions. Dangerous and dark, Ryan's idea of seduction had always worked for him but it was different to Keller's. Different people, Ryan teased and smiled and used slick words…Keller went for the jugular, like a tiger; quiet assault on the senses, his lips half open, looking you directly in the eyes and using his voice, that fucking voice, soft but insistent, his flesh felt hot, like if Keller's finger touched it he would sizzle. The littlest thing Keller said was laden with innuendo and suggestion, laced with promises, drizzled in honey, appealing, calling out to dark, hidden desires Ryan didn't know he had, waking up those half formed thoughts he had had in the showers at school, the sight of other boys' bodies causing a ripple in his stomach and a whimper in his throat but his first taste of pussy had stopped those thoughts. Here he was, horny as fuck and starved of pussy (not unlike being 14 again) and his cock was thinking of other guys again….well not another boy, Keller. Receptive and ready, looking at Ryan with a blue gaze that managed to be hot and cold at the same time.

His lips parted, dry looking, not like the inside of Keller's mouth though, it always looked wet, slick, his tongue behind his top teeth, tip on his palette, contemplating,

Ryan's eyes dragged down to Keller's lips and tongue again, Keller looked back at Ryan, a light dancing in his eyes as he understood what Ryan was thinking about, Ryan started to really touch himself, his hand rubbing, causing shivers through him. His pale, skinny body breaking out in gooseflesh and nipples hard as diamond. Keller smiled, dropping to his knees and fumbled with Ryan's fly, licking his lips, opening his mouth and letting Ryan's cock push his lips apart, covering his teeth with his lips and groaning. Ryan resisted it a little and then his knees weakened and his hands came to rest on Keller's head, he let Keller's mouth work his shaft, it was almost the same as a chick but, Ryan hated himself for thinking it, but….better. The little things that felt so good that he had to remind Shannon or any of the other girls to do Chris did without thinking, he knew how good it felt to have a cock, how helpless you felt when you got sucked. Keller was running his tongue over the length and stopping to flick the tip before letting Ryan break his lips again, hollowing out his jaws.

"Fuck!" He moaned feeling that fluid inch it's way up and like a traitor in his own body, he held Chris' head and gasped as his flesh spilled over into heat, a hot, wet, sticky heat. Feeling Keller's throat muscles work as they swallowed what Ryan gave him. He looked down at Keller who returned the glance and wiped his mouth with that smirk, soft and deadly. Getting to his feet, slowly and with a look of pure lust he moved his hands to Ryan's shoulders trying to lean in "Kiss me" Keller smiled

"Whoa there, K-boy" Ryan stepped away "Not likely, no way am I kissing a dude on the lips, I'm straight for starters"

Chris looked with mock sad eyes and let his tongue trail over his lips, then shrugged. He turned round and pulled down his pants,

"If you won't kiss me…will you fuck me?"

Ryan weighed his heterosexuality against his desire to fuck into something, something tight and willing. He sighed and pulled his pants to his knees,

"How do I do this then?" said Ryan, uncertainly

Chris smirked and then said "Like a chick, except two inches further back, and you need to spit on your fingers"

Ryan pushed his fingers into Keller's mouth "Get 'em wet for me then"

"Ha! You're a fucking romantic O'Reily"

With the spit slicking his fingers Ryan let his fingers find Chris' hole and slipped it into the tight ring of muscle, "Fuck that's tight"

"You know it sweetheart" Keller laughed

Ryan scissored his fingers "That ok?"

"Mmm" Chris moaned "Move your fingers down.."

"Ok"

"aaah, bend them a little, mmmhmmm"

"there?"

"rub your finger on it, Ryan"

"huh?"

"trust me"

Ryan did as Chris asked, his mouth dry with nerves at this unfamiliar ritual

"More pressure" Keller gasped

Ryan did as instructed "Like that?"

"Rub it….rub.. _harder_ …yeah…harder… _fuuuck_ , I'm almost there Ryan…"

Ryan smiled wider,. He knew what that cracking in Keller's voice meant

" _Ryan_ " Chris breathed before he cum

Somehow, Ryan wasn't sure but he knew it was the time to get in Chris, he positioned himself between Chris' legs and lined up, he sank into the muscle and caught himself groaning

"Fuck" he called out, his brain told him to push as far in as possible, no pussy had ever felt this tight, not even a virgin was this tight, impossibly good. He slid all the way in, Chris' fingers dug into the wall

"Christ, O'Reily, you gonna fuck me or not, I'm not a bitch?"

Wordless Ryan, pulled out and slammed in again, and again, picking up a rythym

"That's it, hard, I like it rough, fuck my ass wide"

Ryan placed his hands on Chris' hips and made it count, long, deep, searing strokes, their bodies getting that full sheen, Ryan's flesh, hot and fevered as he filled the length of Keller's ass, Keller breathing deeply and his hands twining in the sheets, breathing into his forearm, smiling at Ryan's body tensing like a bow, Ryan leant down and bit into Keller's neck as he cum, Chris felt the hot fluid splash inside him, he pushed his head into his arm and waited for Ryan to ride out the orgasm. He breathed into Chris' neck, looking at the red teeth marks he made there, as if waking up from a dream Ryan jumped up and looked down at his cum leaking from Keller, he rubbed his hand over his face and pulled up his pants, slamming the door behind him and paying Meaney for his guarding of the door.

Smiling, Keller pulled up his own pants and walked out, looking at where Ryan was rushing up to his pod, probably to vomit, ha, now that he had O'Reily hooked he was certain to come back for more.

 

Please Review


End file.
